1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a service in a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a service from a voice-service dedicated terminal to a data-service dedicated terminal by using user identification information of a mobile terminal user in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have increasingly become necessities in modern society for people of all ages. Thus, service providers and terminal manufacturers have been developing various products and services associated with mobile terminals.
For example, the mobile terminal has developed into a multimedia device capable of providing various services such as phonebooks, games, short messages, e-mails, wake-up calls, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, digital cameras, and wireless Internet services. Video communication services in addition to text and voice services are now available due to the advance of information communication technologies including the Internet.
When a user of the mobile terminal endeavors to perform a call connection, the user inputs a recipient's telephone number to request the connection. According to the request, the wireless communication system recognizes the recipient by using the telephone number and establishes a communication channel with the recognized recipient. Thus, the call connection is established.
In an environment where a voice-service dedicated wireless communication system (e.g., a cellular system) and a data-service dedicated wireless communication system (e.g., a Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), an EVolution Data Only (EVDO), and a Long Term Evolution (LTE)) co-exist, a user of the voice-service dedicated system establishes a communication channel with a recipient by using a telephone number as described above, and thereafter delivers a service to a receiving-side user.
The user of the data-service dedicated system generally uses a Network Address Identification (NAI) for identification. Thus, the user of the system can access to a specific website and deliver a service to the receiving-side user who uses the voice-service dedicated system.
However, there has been a problem in that the user of the voice-service dedicated system cannot provide the service to the user of the data-service dedicated system.
In order to solve this problem, many techniques have been developed by service providers. For example, there is a known technique in which a server provides a call connection request or an incoming session of a caller according to the request of a recipient when the recipient registers reception information by using an application in a desired format. However, when using this technique, services such as a Short Message Service (SMS) and a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) cannot be provided from the voice-service dedicated terminal to the data-service dedicated terminal that uses a data-service dedicated identification (e.g., the NAI).
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for solving the aforementioned problem arising when using a wireless communication system.